warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych
right|thumb|250px|Biurowiec FSO Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych (FSO) – przedsiębiorstwo przemysłu motoryzacyjnego, produkujące samochody osobowe. Zakłady produkcyjne są zlokalizowane w Warszawie, w dzielnicy Praga Północ, na Pelcowiźnie. Zostały od podstaw zbudowane na przełomie lat 40. i 50. XX wieku. W okresie od 1986 do 2002 w skład FSO wchodził Zakład Samochodów Dostawczych w Nysie. thumb|250px|Brama wejściowa do FSO thumb|250px|Projekt rozbudowy FSO w okresie produkcji Daewoo Lanosa thumb|250px|Maszyny lakiernicze w FSO thumb|250px|Widok na zakład montażu thumb|250px|Ruiny zakładu nr 1 dawniej produkującego Fiata 125p thumb|250px|Ruiny budynku na terenie fabryki thumb|250px|Zburzony budynek na terenie fabryki Budowa zakładów Pomysł na budowę fabryki samochodów osobowych pojawił się tuż po II wojnie światowej. Fabrykę Samochodów Osobowych w Warszawie zaczęto budować dzięki działaczom przedwojennego Automobilklubu Polski. Wokół reaktywowanego w 1945 r. Automobilklubu Polskiego zaczęli się gromadzić propagatorzy przemysłu motoryzacyjnego i stworzyli oni dość silne lobby wywierające wpływ na ówczesne władze państwowe. Kluczowym problemem była licencja na produkcję takiego pojazdu. Licencja FIAT-a kupiona w 1931 r. dla Państwowych Zakładów Inżynieryjnych dawała polskiej motoryzacji solidne podstawy i dobre rokowania na przyszłość. Właśnie ten koncern wybrano do podjęcia negocjacji licencyjnych. 12 kwietnia 1946 r. nowo utworzony Centralny Zarząd Motoryzacji wydał zezwolenie na rejestrowanie prywatnych samochodów osobowych, a następnie ogłosił komunikat o przygotowaniach do budowy fabryki. Polska delegacja pojechała do Włoch w połowie 1947 r. Państwowa Komisja Planowania Gospodarczego podpisała 31 lipca 1948 roku umowę na budowę fabryki motoryzacyjnej w Warszawie i zakup licencję na model Fiat 1100. Warunki porozumienia przewidywały osiągnięcie w ciągu trzech lat produkcji rocznej na poziomie 10 tysięcy pojazdów. W sierpniu 1948 r. zaczęły się próbne wiercenia, a już trzy miesiące później stały dwie hale. Budując FSO zdecydowano się na wyburzenie wszelkich zabudowań mieszkalnych Pelcowizny. Decyzja o zawarciu umowy z Fiatem wywołała zdecydowany sprzeciw ZSRR oraz Stalina. Tym niemniej przystąpiono do realizacji umowy i budowy fabryki. W miarę postępów budowy nasilała się zimna wojna oraz dążenia ZSRR do zrywania powiązań ze światem zachodnim. Władzom polskim zaproponowano nieodpłatne przekazanie licencji na Pobiedę M-20, technicznie opartą na Fordzie A z przełomu lat 20. i 30. Ostatecznie jesienią 1949 roku zerwano umowę z Fiatem i przyjęto propozycję radziecką. Oficjalnie umowę z ZSRR podpisano w roku 1950. Budowa zakładów zakończyła się późną jesienią 1951 r. Koszty ich budowy wynosiły 130 milionów ówczesnych złotych, a odpowiednie jej wyposażenie – 250 milionów. 6 listopada 1951 r. o godzinie 14 z taśmy montażowej zjechał pierwszy wyprodukowany w Polsce powojennej samochód osobowy. Pięć dni później ówczesne pismo zakładowe "Budujemy FSO" w nr 15 - 16 tak opisało narodziny Warszawy: Pierwszy samochód osobowy opuszcza transportery naszej fabryki. Jest to nasze wspaniałe zwycięstwo nad ciemnymi siłami imperializmu usiłującymi popchnąć świat w odmęty nowej, krwawej rzezi wojennej. To nasze zwycięstwo w walce o pokój. Nie jest przypadkiem, że to nasze wspólne zwycięstwo (...) zbiega się z 34 rocznicą Wielkiej Socjalistycznej Rewolucji Październikowej. Nie jest rzeczą przypadku, że my właśnie tę rocznicę, rocznicę Wielkiego Października uczciliśmy naszym czynem produkcyjnym. Dziś w Polsce nie ma nic do powiedzenia wielki kapitał. Naród nasz nie jęczy już w kajdanach nałożonych mu przez rodzimych faszystów spod znaku sanacji, czy przez faszyzm hitlerowski. (...) Nasza fabryka jest symbolem pomocy Związku Radzieckiego. Radzieckie projekty legły u jej podstaw. Na radzieckiej licencji i radzieckich doświadczeniach oparta jest nasza produkcja. W halach naszej fabryki pracują radzieckie maszyny. To nasze zwycięstwo - dumnie spływający z taśmy transportera samochód osobowy M-20 Warszawa - dodaje nowych sił do dalszej walki o pokój, postęp, socjalizm. Wiemy, że w walce tej zwyciężymy, bo z nami jest Geniusz Naszej Epoki - towarzysz Stalin. FSO według modelu radzieckiego miała wytwarzać do 25 tys. pojazdów rocznie, ale nigdy tej skali nie osiągnęła. Przestarzała, bardzo materiałochłonna i czasochłonna technologia spowodowała, że licencję w pełni opanowano dopiero w 1956 r. Według planów, FSO już w 1955 r. miała dawać 12 tys. samochodów rocznie, a dawała trochę ponad 4 tys. Na wyprodukowanie jednego auta potrzeba było aż 240 godzin. Kalendarium * 1948 – zapada decyzja o budowie Fabryki Samochodów Osobowych, która ma produkować licencyjne Fiaty 1100. Stalin ostrzega polskich przywódców przed produkcją kapitalistycznych pojazdów z zachodu. Wynegocjowana z Fiatem umowa zostaje zerwana. Zapada decyzja o produkcji radzieckiej Pobiedy M20 (zmodernizowana kopia amerykańskiego Forda A z lat 1928-1932). * 1951 – początek produkcji Warszawy M-20. * 1957 – rozpoczęcie produkcji polskiego auta Syrena 100. * 1960 – uruchomienie produkcji Syreny 101 i Warszawy 201. * 1962 – uruchomienie produkcji Syreny 102. * 1963 – uruchomienie produkcji Syreny 103. * 1964 – początek produkcji Warszawy 203/204. * 1965 – zakupienie licencji Fiata 125. * 1966 – start produkcji Syreny 104. * 1967 – rozpoczęcie wytwarzania Polskiego Fiata 125p. * 1968 – zmiana nazwy Warszawy na 223/224 po proteście Peugeota. * 1972 – przekazanie produkcji Syreny 105 do nowego zakładu FSM w Bielsku-Białej. * 1973 – z taśm produkcyjnych zjeżdża ostatnia Warszawa. * 1975 – ItalDesign opracowuje prototypy samochodu "Polonez". * 1978 – początek wytwarzania Poloneza 1300/1500, według włoskiego projektu. * 1983 – wygaśnięcie praw do marki Fiat (zmiana nazwy Polski Fiat -> FSO 125p). * 1989 - Rozpoczęcie produkcji następcy Poloneza 1300/1500 Poloneza MR'89. * 1991 – zakończenie produkcji FSO 125p. * 1991 – gruntowna modernizacja Poloneza i wprowadzenie odmiany Caro. * 1994 – General Motors rozpoczyna montaż Opla Astry na Żeraniu. * 1995 – prywatyzacja FSO. Sprzedaż akcji dla Daewoo Group. * 1996 – powstanie Daewoo-FSO. Początek produkcji Poloneza Atu. * 1997 – Nowe Polonezy. Modele Caro Plus oraz Atu Plus. * 1997 – uruchomienie produkcji Lanosa. * 1999 – wprowadzenie do sprzedaży Poloneza Kombi. * 2000 – przejęcie motoryzacyjnego pionu koncernu Daewoo przez General Motors. * 2002 – zawieszenie produkcji Polonezów Caro Plus, Atu Plus i Kombi. * 2004 – powrót do nazwy FSO. * 2005 – podpisanie umowy z AvtoZAZ o przejęciu FSO. * 2007 – początek produkcji Chevroleta Aveo (od lipca próbna, od listopada właściwa), koniec produkcji Matiza. * 2008 - zakończenie produkcji Lanosa * 2009 – wstrzymanie produkcji Chevroleta ze względu na niski popyt na nowe samochody * 2011 – wygaśnięcie licencji na produkcję Chevroleta Aveo, zaprzestanie produkcji, masowe zwolnienia Niezrealizowane projekty * 1959 – zaprojektowanie Syreny Mikrobus, to pierwsze na świecie auto o nadwoziu van. * 1960 – stworzenie Syreny Sport, jedno z niewielu aut sportowych powojennej Polski. * 1961 – prototypy Syreny Laminat, nowoczesnego następcy Syreny 104. * 1964 – prototyp Warszawy 210. * 1966 – prototypy Syreny 110, to pierwszy hatchback na świecie. * 1971 – Polski Fiat coupe 1500. * 1974 – Coupe 110. * 1974 – Polski Fiat 125p cabrio. * 1977 – Ogar, auto sportowe. * 1981 – Polonez Decan pick-up trzyosiowy, z napędem na środkowe koła. * 1982 - Polonez Sedan, oparty na modelu 1300/1500. * 1982 - Polonez Long, 7-drzwiowa limuzyna powstała także na modelu 1300/1500 * 1985 – Wars, nowoczesne auto rodzinne. * 1994 - FSO Polonez Analog. Era Warszawy 6 listopada 1951, godzina 14:00. Historyczna chwila dla fabryki FSO. Z hali montażowej nr 1 wyjeżdża pierwsza Warszawa M-20 zmontowana z części przywiezionych z ZSRR. Tym rozpoczęła się era produktów z FSO, trwająca dobre 50 lat. Już od pierwszych miesięcy rozpoczęto modernizację Pobiedy/Warszawy poprzez odchudzenie konstrukcji. Wytłoczki, odkuwki i odlewy miały takie nadmiary, że bez trudu można było tak zamienić proces technologiczny, by zużywać do produkcji jednego samochodu mniej o: 114 kg blach, 31 kg profili stalowych, 8,5 kg metali kolorowych, 13 kg odlewów, 18,5 kg spoiw ołowiowo-cynkowych. W fabryce pracowało kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi, dla których posiłki w postaci obiadu i paczki papierosów dowożono z pobliskiego hotelu Bristol. Plany produkcji Warszawy M-20 wynosiły 25000 sztuk rocznie, nigdy nie osiągnięto tego wyniku. Do końca roku 1951 wykonano jedynie 75 sztuk. W następnych latach, w 1952 i w 1953 roku produkcja ledwo co przekraczała poziom 1500 sztuk rocznie. W 1952 rozbudowano fabrykę i powiększono ją o kolejne hale montażowe. Do roku 1954 auta montowano jedynie z części przywiezionych z ZSRR. Dopiero w lipcu 1954 wyjechała pierwsza Warszawa zmontowana całkowicie z polskich części, a w 1955 udało się osiągnąć poziom 4000 egzemplarzy rocznie. W roku 1957 Warszawa przeszła pierwszą modernizacje, zmieniono atrapę chłodnicy, przednie lampy kierunkowskazów, koło kierownicy, wprowadzono również ozdobne listwy boczne. Tak zmodernizowany pojazd uzyskał nazwę Warszawa M-20 model 57, jednak po krótkim okresie zmieniono ją na Warszawa 200. W 1958 wdrożono do produkcji Warszawę w użytkowej wersji pick-up, której pierwszy prototyp został zaprezentowany 3 lata wcześniej. Kolejna modernizacja tego auta nastąpiła w 1960 w tylnej części nadwozia pojawiły się nowe zespolone lampy kierunkowskazów i świateł "stop". W zawieszeniu zastąpiono przestarzałe amortyzatory ramieniowe, teleskopowymi. Model ten uzyskał nazwę Warszawa 201. Dwa lata później rozpoczęto produkcje Warszawy 202 z górnozaworowym silnikiem S21 o mocy 70KM. Pracochłonność w latach 1951-61 zmniejszyła się z 240 do 219 godzin, ale nadal była ogromna. W 1964 wprowadzono do produkcji następce "garbatych" wersji, Warszawę 203/204 z nadwoziem typu sedan. Pierwsze 3 prototypy tego modelu zostały stworzone w 1961 roku. Auta te posiadały te same wersje silnikowe co ich poprzednicy (203 silnik S21), 204 (silnik M-20). Rok później do wersji sedan dołączyło skonstruowane na jego bazie kombi o oznaczeniu 203K/204K. W 1968 po opatentowaniu przez firmę Peugeot trzycyfrowej nazwy modelu z zerem jako druga cyfrą, zmieniono oznaczenie tych modeli na 223/224. Kolejne zmiany w aucie w latach 1966, 68 i 69 - pozwoliły produkować 18 tys. samochodów rocznie, lecz był to już kres możliwości, mimo pracy trzyzmianowej. Ten pojazd nie był w stanie zmotoryzować Polski. Od 1969 r. produkcja malała, zakończono ją w 1973 roku. W roku 1964 opracowano następcę Warszawy: Warszawę 210. Model ten, gdyby nie uzyskano licencji na Fiata 125p, zostałby wprowadzony do produkcji, jednak pozostał tylko prototypem. Po kontrakcie z FIAT - em na model 125p - z prac nad rozwojem modelu 210 zrezygnowano. Największy poziom produkcji aut rodziny Warszawa osiągnięto w 1968 roku - 17780 sztuk. W latach 1954-1973 wyeksportowano 72 834 Warszawy, głównie do Bułgarii (26 655) i na Węgry (21 142), a także do Chin, Turcji, Kolumbii, Gwinei, Birmy, Mongolii, Ekwadoru i 19 innych krajów. Samochód doczekał się kilku modeli. Najważniejsze to:201 - 1960 r., jest to praktycznie pierwszy model Warszawy, która tylko zewnętrznie przypomina M20 Pobiedę, ma w sobie ponad 200 modernizacji wszystkich podzespołów.202 - 1962 r., od modelu 201 różni się jedynie silnikiem. Jest on górnozaworowy i ma wyższą moc, pozwala na lepsze osiągi samochodu 203/204 - 1964 (po proteście Peugeota zmieniono numerację na 223/224) - tzw. ucięcie garbu, które daje nadwozie typu sedan i lekka stylizacja przodu. Przypomina to trochę modernizację Poloneza - utworzenie Atu z Caro.Na podzespołach modeli podstawowych zbudowano udane odmiany użytkowe: pickup - 1958 r., sanitarka - 1962 r., kombi taxi, furgon - 1965r. Ostatnia Warszawa zjechała z taśm montażowych FSO 30 marca 1973 roku. W ciągu 22 lat produkcji wyprodukowano 254421 sztuk samochodów Warszawa. Dziś jest on rarytasem kolekcjonerskim. Era Polskiego Fiata 125p (później FSO 125p) W roku 1965 uparcie szukano następcy dla przestarzałej już Warszawy. Istniały dwie idee dotyczące wprowadzenia do produkcji nowoczesnego modelu samochodu. Pierwsza zakładała wprowadzenie do produkcji auta konstrukcji krajowej (Syrena 110 oraz ewentualnie Warszawa 210). Druga opcja zakładał zakup licencji na nowoczesne auto zachodnie. Jak wiadomo wybrano opcje drugą, gdyż gwarantowała ona znacznie szybsze tempo modernizacji fabryki oraz innych zakładów przemysłu motoryzacyjnego. Negocjacje rozpoczęto z firmami Renault oraz Fiat, jednak propozycja francuska okazała się niezbyt atrakcyjna od strony finansowej oraz technicznej. Włoski koncern zaproponował początkowo polskiej stronie model 1300/1500. Umowę na zakup licencji podpisano 22 grudnia 1965 roku. Mimo, iż PF 125p sięgał rodowodem lat pięćdziesiątych, to jednak był samochodem na wskroś nowocześniejszym od Warszawy i Syreny. Nieporównywalne były zwłaszcza technologie jego produkcji. Ta licencja pozwoliła FSO przeistoczyć się z manufaktury w nowoczesne przedsiębiorstwo. Uruchomienie licencji kosztowało ok. 40 mln USD. Na rok 1967 przewidziana była premiera nowego auta Fiat 125, który przed wprowadzeniem do produkcji został zaprezentowany polskiej stronie. Model ten zrobił na delegaturze naszego kraju duże wrażenie, gdyż był atrakcyjniejszy oraz nowocześniejszy od typoszeregu 1300/1500. Jednak z powodu ograniczeń finansowych naszego przemysłu motoryzacyjnego podjęto decyzje o skierowaniu do produkcji hybrydy modelu 125 oraz 1300 w wyniku, której: Polski Fiat 125p posiadał z modelu 125: Nadwozie (aczkolwiek ze zmianami) oraz układ hamulcowy Z modelu 1300/1500: płytę podłogową, wnętrze, zawieszenie, silnik oraz skrzynie biegów. Produkcję tej wersji auta rozpoczęto 28 listopada 1967 roku. Początkowo w ofercie znajdował się silnik 1300 o mocy 60KM, silnik 1500 dołączył do oferty w roku 1969. W roku 1971 zaprezentowano oraz wprowadzono do produkcji wersję Kombi, na bazie której roku później skonstruowany został użytkowy model pick-up. Dwa lata po wprowadzeniu do produkcji Kombi oraz sanitarki (przez pewien czas był to podstawowy samochód krajowej służby zdrowia) przeprowadzono pierwszą modernizację auta w wyniku której: Pojazd otrzymał nową plastikową atrapę wlotu chłodnicy, nowe klamki kasetowe oraz dwuobwodowy układ hamulcowy. Dopiero po przeprowadzeniu tej modernizacji do produkcji skierowany został model pick-up. Rok 1974 przyniósł wdrożenie do oferty krótkiej serii modeli 1600 Monte Carlo oraz 1800 Akropolis, obydwa te modele posiadały silniki z samochodu Fiat 132. Zaprezentowano również 7 miejscowe limuzyny z nadwoziem otwartym oraz zamkniętym oraz prototyp z nadwoziem Cabrio. W roku 1975 przeprowadzono gruntowną modernizację auta: Wprowadzono nowe lampy kierunkowskazów przednich, nowe zintegrowane lampy tylnych kierunkowskazów i świateł "Stop, nowa deska rozdzielcza (projektant Valter de Silva), nowa tapicerka, zderzaki pozbawione kłów oraz wiele innych mniejszych technicznych zmian (około 4000 zmian). Wypuszczono limitowaną serię Dużych Fiatów z silnikami 2,0 litra. W roku 1976 osiągnięto rekord produkcji: 117 000 egzemplarzy. Kraje, do których był eksportowany PF 125p to: Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Austria, Francja, Egipt, Wenezuela, Kolumbia, Tajlandia, Indonezja, Irak, Iran, ChRL, Syria i Indie. Dodatkowo w Egipcie i w Tajlandii otworzono montownię PF 125p, a w Irlandii, Danii, Finlandii, Anglii, i we Francji otworzono centra techniczne. W roku 1978 wprowadzono na rynek następcę PF 125p – Poloneza. Duży Fiat miał być wycofany do roku 1982, tak przewidywały plany. Jednak 13 grudnia 1981 wprowadzono w Polsce stan wojenny. Produkcja spadła z 70 000 125p rocznie do 40 000, a i fabryka mocno przy tym ucierpiała. 1 stycznia 1983 roku wygasła umowa licencyjna między Fiatem a FSO w związku z tym musiano zmienić nazwę auta na FSO 125p. Jednocześnie wprowadzono nowy system oznaczania wersji wyposażeniowych: 1.3/1.5C, 1.3/1.5L. Rok później rozpoczęto montowanie silników oraz skrzyń biegów z Poloneza. Pojawiają się wersje 1.3/1.5MC, 1.5ML, 1.5MS a od roku 1985 1.5ME. W 1986 roku powstała seria 100 egzemplarzy modelu 1.6D z silnikiem diesla firmy Volkswagen oraz wprowadzono do produkcji rzadko spotykaną wersje 1.6ME W latach 1968-1991 wyeksportowano łącznie 874 966 Fiatów 125p, główni importerzy: Jugosławia (114 000), Czechosłowacja (82 662), Węgry (67 887), oraz do Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji, Iraku, Egiptu, Kuwejtu. Polskie Fiaty startowały w najtrudniejszych rajdach - Akropolis i Safari, bity rekordy prędkości w jeździe długodystansowej. Ostatni Duży Fiat zjechał z taśm montażowych 29 czerwca 1991 roku. Łącznie wyprodukowano 1 445 699 Fiatów 125p. Era Poloneza W drugiej połowie lat siedemdziesiątych na płycie podłogowej modelu 125 Fiat zbudował nadwozie, które FSO zaczęła wytwarzać od 1977 r.. Auto z nowym nadwoziem i zmodernizowanym silnikiem otrzymało nazwę Polonez. Pierwszy "Poldek" zjechał z taśm montażowych FSO 3 maja 1978 roku. Jego konstrukcja oparta była na Fiacie 125p. Stąd wzięły się jego najpoważniejsze wady. Od tego czasu stał się sztandarowym produktem (i właściwie jedynym) polskiego przemysłu motoryzacyjnego. Wtedy był to samochód bardzo nowoczesny, ze zgrabnym, zaprojektowanym przez włoskich stylistów nadwoziem (początkowo przeznaczonym dla włoskiego Fiata 125 tworzonym z myślą o rynku amerykańskim, lub według innej wersji było to nadwozie projektowane dla Lancii Delty). Zakupiono od Fiata licencję na rodzinę silników o pojemności od 1,6 do 2,0 dm3. Obejmowała ona trzy silniki benzynowe (bez diesla). Niestety, kłopoty gospodarcze przełomu lat 70. i 80. spowodowały, że nie weszła ona do produkcji. W najlepszych latach dostarczano na rynek ponad 100 tys. Polonezów rocznie. W sumie łącznie wyprodukowano ich 1 032 699 w różnych odmianach (bez dostawczych Trucków i vanów Cargo). W czerwcu 1999 po raz pierwszy nie znalazł się w dziesiątce najlepiej sprzedawanych w Polsce samochodów. Trzeba przyznać, że samochód ten kilkakrotnie znacząco unowocześniano. W 1989 wprowadzono Poloneza MR'89. W 1991 roku pojawił się na rynku Polonez Caro. Miał zmodernizowaną sylwetkę i bardziej funkcjonalne wnętrze. W 1993 roku na targach w Poznaniu zaprezentowano Poloneza, w którym zmiany obejmowały już poszerzenie o 6 cm rozstawu kół, nowe wiązki elektryczne, mówiono o nowej konstrukcji i technologii produkcji tłoków, co miało poprawić trwałość silnika. Od 1992 roku dostępny był Polonez z silnikiem Diesla dostarczanym przez Citroena. Natomiast w grudniu 1993 roku wprowadzono na rynek samochód z benzynowym silnikiem Rovera o poj. 1,4 l osiągającym moc 103 KM. Zanim jeszcze FSO weszła w spółkę z Daewoo, na Żeraniu opracowano trójbryłową wersję Poloneza o nazwie Atu. Jego premierę odkładano przez wiele miesięcy ze względu na wady konstrukcyjne niektórych elementów. Atu wystartowało na dobre wiosną 1996 roku. Rok później wprowadzono model PLUS (kolejna próba unowocześnienia pojazdu). W roku 1999 wprowadzono model Kombi. W latach 1978-1997 wyeksportowano 226 966 Polonezów, były to głównie Chiny (41 000) i Wielka Brytania (31 000). W Chinach w latach 90. jedna z lokalnych firm wykonywała prymitywne technicznie pirackie kopie Polonezów, wzorowanych na egzemplarzach tam wyeksportowanych. W latach 1983-1992 Polonez był montowany z zestawów dostarczanych z Polski przez egipską firmę Nasr. Z dniem 22 kwietnia 2002 roku produkcje zawieszono, jednak tak naprawdę definitywnie zakończono, gdyż pozbyto się wszystkich wytłoczników niezbędnych do produkcji tego auta (płyty podłogowej, boków nadwozia). Łącznie wyprodukowano 1 061 807 Polonezów. Era Matiza i Lanosa W 1996 roku rozpoczęto w FSO montaż SKD modelu Daewoo Tico. Trwał on do pierwszego kwartału 2001 roku. W sumie zmontowano 126 406 szt. tych modeli z przeznaczeniem na rynek polski. W podobny sposób zmontowano w FSO w latach 1996-1999 20 576 szt. modelu Daewoo Espero. W sierpniu 2004 zmieniono nazwę firmy z Daewoo-FSO na FSO. Od początku 2005 roku modele Matiz i Lanos były produkowane całkowicie w Polsce i sprzedawane pod marką FSO. Prawa do tej produkcji ważne były do końca 2006 roku (sprzedaż do połowy 2007), jednak FSO przedłużyło licencję na produkcję Lanosa i Matiza do 2008 roku (sprzedaż do połowy 2009). Moce produkcyjne fabryki to 250 tysięcy aut rocznie, w roku 2005 wykorzystywano tylko 60% mocy produkcyjnych. Obecnie 90% produkcji obu modeli samochodów jest eksportowane na Ukrainę. Pod skrzydłami Chevroleta W połowie 2006 roku właściciel FSO – AvtoZAZ i koreański GM DAT podpisali umowę licencyjną na produkcję zupełnie nowego samochodu. Autem tym był Chevrolet Aveo w wersji sedan. Dla potrzeb produkcji Aveo powołano nową spółkę, której udziałowcami było FSO (60%) i GM (40%), FSO udostępniła zakład produkcyjny, GM zaś wkład finansowy. Pierwszy, szkoleniowy egzemplarz zjechał z taśm FSO 11 lipca 2007 roku. Także w lipcu rozpoczęła się próbna produkcja tego samochodu, natomiast od 6 listopada seryjna. Z powodu nałożonego przez Komisję Europejską ograniczenia produkcji do 150 000 egzemplarzy, produkcja Aveo miała być zwiększana kosztem powolnego wygaszania produkcji FSO Lanosa. "Polskie" Aveo było produkowane na rynek ukraiński i na rynki europejskie. Przewidywano, że w następnych latach General Motors przejmie 100% akcji FSO. W 2007 roku FSO zanotowało największe tempo wzrostu produkcji w stosunku do 2006 roku (ponad 200%), firma miała ponad 20% udziału w ogólnokrajowej produkcji samochodów - Lanos stanowił 98,1% jej produkcji. W 2008 roku FSO wyprodukowało ok. 150 tys. samochodów, jednak kryzys w branży motoryzacyjnej wymusił ograniczenie produkcji i na rok 2009 planowana była produkcja około 44 tys. samochodów. Na początku 2009 roku załoga koncernu liczyła 2 500 pracowników. W kwietniu 2009 zwolniono 600 osób z załogi fabryki, a w maju 2009 zatrzymano linie produkcyjne w FSO i 1 500 pracowników zostało wysłane na przymusowy urlop do 22 czerwca; w zakładzie pozostało 200 osób. Następna miesięczna przerwa w produkcji planowana była od połowy lipca do połowy sierpnia. Powodem zwolnień i zatrzymania produkcji były problemy ze zbytem samochodów, bowiem o ile fabryka oddłużona przez ukraińskiego właściciela koncern UkrAVTO była wówczas w dobrej kondycji finansowej, to zbyt samochodów odbywał się przez amerykański koncern General Motors, który był zagrożony bankructwem w 2009. Produkcja Chevroleta Aveo nie została wznowiona, a w lutym 2011 roku wygasła licencja na jego produkcję. W 2011 roku pojawiła się groźba likwidacji zakładu i wyprzedania bądź wydzierżawienia hal FSO. Do marca 2011 roku zwolnienia otrzymało ponad 1 800 osób z załogi FSO, pieniądze na odprawy były pozyskiwane ze sprzedaży gruntów, na których zlokalizowano zakład - do listopada sprzedano tor jazd próbnych, wyburzono hale odlewni i montowni silników. Na części dawnych zakładów planowano postawienie hal targowych dla kupców z KDT oraz Jarmarku Europa, z czego zrezygnowano. Pomimo sprzedaży części majątku, władze spółki deklarują gotowość zakładów do podjęcia produkcji w ciągu kilku miesięcy od podpisania umowy z ewentualnym inwestorem - spółka utrzymuje swoje istniejące zakłady dzięki dochodom z wynajmu hal produkcyjnych i powierzchni biurowych. Kategoria:Praga Północ Kategoria:Zakłady przemysłowe